I'm Sorry - A Hakota and Kya Love Story
by HeavyMetalBender
Summary: Multi point of view of a small developing love story that survives a crushing misunderstanding.


Earth bender for Red Sands Rabaroos, Round 1 Submission.

Prompts:

Postcard

Hakoda (Katara / Sokka's dad)

If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.

Someone returning to their lover after a misunderstanding

Element: earth

Hakoda / Kya (Katara / Sokka's parents)

Words: 814

 **Katara**

A postcard is all he sent.

A _freaking_ post card.

A small, few sentence note on the back of a picture of the Northern Water Tribe fortress to let us know he was returning soon.

So that's where he went this time... As far away as he could sail.

After him being gone over a week.

He was probably expecting to stroll in here, like nothing had happened.

Like my parents _hadn't_ spent the hours prior arguing before his sudden departure.

Like my parents hadn't thrown insults at each other that should never be uttered between lovers or partners no matter how angry they were.

Like I _hadn't_ tried to comfort mom for the days following, trying to find words to get her to stop beating herself up over a simple misunderstanding.

A simple misunderstanding and miscommunication that had blown up in their faces.

Blown up so much that dad had left, only giving my brother and I a hug and some parting words.

I wasn't sure what he said to Sokka, but he told me to be a good girl.

Mom shouldn't have lied.

Dad shouldn't have been so livid.

But they were. They were human after all.

Dad was gone.

And mom had been crushed by it.

 **Kya**

They always said that if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours.

And if they don't, they never were.

Was he mine?

Or was I poisoned in a delusion for years on end?

Was this really how we were going to end?

I don't even remember why we were fighting.

Or rather, what had started it before it escalated into an unhealthy situation for us both.

And so he left because of a " _misunderstanding,"_ as my daughter had put it.

But it was so much more than that.

I _lied_ to him.

Well, rather, I didn't tell him the whole story.

I thought I was protecting him.

Even still, it blew up in my face.

Now he's gone.

And I'm not sure he'll be back.

 **Sokka**

Dad was coming back. Finally.

He had left me with a hug and some simple parting words: take care of your mother and sister.

But that had just left more questions than answers.

Why was he leaving?

Sure, mom and dad had fought before, but this time it was different.

This time it felt like something broke between the two of them.

Something big had happened, and dad didn't come back right away like he usually did.

It has now been a few days.

I did my best by joking around, but Katara would scowl and mom would fake a smile.

I went with Katara to catch fish, but she was grumpy since dad left.

I helped mom when I could with prepping the meals, but she looked sad.

As much as I tried, nothing made the void go away in our house.

My father was gone.

And we weren't sure when he'd come back until the postcard arrived.

I didn't really know what happened, but I heard the yelling.

And my mom crying.

And any mention of dad would earn me a sad huff from Katara.

Mom always tried to be strong, but it didn't take a genius to notice her puffy eyes and sleepless gaze.

Hopefully him returning would help ease this burden off of us all.

 **Hakoda**

I understand why my wife did what she did.

It doesn't make it hurt less.

But I love her, I want to try again.

Not just for her, but our kids.

The fight was stupid, but it needed to happen.

And in the end, the good thing that came out of it was me realizing I needed reevaluate my priorities.

Looking back, her lie had been quite benign.

And it was supposed to protect me.

I looked around, familiar glaciers and land masses came into view. I saw the docks, and started preparing for my arrival, bending the water to push my ship towards the other boats settled along the coast.

I smelled the familiar scent of firewood, and took a deep breath of the crisp cool air.

Finally, I felt like I was home.

I walked to the igloo we called our home, and carefully strolled through the entrance, surveying it. Nothing had really changed, even what was cooking on the stove was the same.

There wasn't much variety in Southern Water Tribe cuisine.

I looked at my children, both of whom were a bit hesitant but both greeted me with hugs.

My wife looked like she was going to cry, waiting for me to make the first move.

I moved to hug her and whispered two words she could only hear.

"I'm sorry."

She stood back and smiled, tears still threatening to spill over.

"So am I," she replied, before hugging me again.


End file.
